ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 264 (25th August 1987)
Plot Colin is unhappy with Barry for injuring him at the football match. Arthur starts his Manpower Services Commission Course. Pauline suggests to Kathy the ladies find something to do to occupy themselves while the men play football. Angie takes charge of The Dagmar as Willmott-Brown goes on holiday. Den puts a sign up for new bar staff but Ethel and Pat think it is too unprofessional. Ethel suggests getting Colin to design the sign for The Vic, so he decides to lie to him and say it is for Reg for another designing contract with Luxford & Copley. Carmel examines Mary's case and has reason to believe she has a chance at getting Annie back, but she will need another home visit from a social worker, stressing Mary out. Simon visits the surgery to get his ankle checked out after being taken down by Den at the football match. Angie sets up a new system for ordering food at The Dagmar. Kathy suggests setting up a new darts team, Pauline expresses interest and they get Pat involved too. Naima searches for a new shop assistant. Lou gets upset, thinking her family will forget the anniversary of Albert's death. She tells Ethel that she dislikes how the days of family orientation have gone. Barry tells Colin about the potential Luxford & Copley contract; Colin agrees to create a sign for Den to show Reg. Dot runs the café for Ali in the afternoons whilst he helps his father with his restaurant. Ethel tells Simon to visit Lou as she is upset. Sharon suggests to Den that they spend more time together again now the divorce has settled. Reg tells Den he is interested in how he managed to get the debts with the brewery sorted so quickly. Simon visits Lou and tells her he has no plans to leave Walford now he is here. Pete hears from Fat Harry that he can get a seafood stall for cheap on the market. Mary tidies her flat in preparation for the social worker's visit. Colin learns that there is no contract with Luxford & Copley; he then finds Barry has spilt his drink over a competition piece he has drawn and is about to send off. Pete visits Lou and she berates him for wanting to sell seafood on the stall, as well as letting the fruit and veg stall go downhill. She calls him a quitter and says she should have let Kenny run the stall instead as he was more of a man. Cast Regular cast *Lou - Anna Wing *Pete - Peter Dean *Den - Leslie Grantham *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Angie - Anita Dobson *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Colin - Michael Cashman *Barry - Gary Hailes *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Naima - Shreela Ghosh *Ethel - Gretchen Franklin *Dr Legg - Leonard Fenton *Mary - Linda Davidson *Rod - Christopher McHallem *Carmel - Judith Jacob *Kelvin - Paul J. Medford Guest cast *Dr Singh - Amerjit Deu *Sparrow - Richard Ireson (Uncredited) Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *3C Albert Square - Living room *23B Albert Square *45 Albert Square - Backroom *Bridge Street Market *First Til Last *Launderette *Al's Café *The Dagmar - Bar Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'He ain't half the man his father was Ethel, that's why.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 17,600,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1987 episodes